


Two Mundane Bingo Bits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One scene of the Fab Five Titans, original flavor, and one of Wolvie with one of his girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Mundane Bingo Bits

**Author's Note:**

> Done originally for Mundane Bingo; these were the only pieces I placed in comics-verses apparently.

The boys looked at the pizza left in the box, while the one girl investigated the small fridge. Five pair of eyes were looking hopefully around for anything that might go toward filling the Empire State Building-sized holes in their stomachs, but were coming up empty.

"We could go out," Aqualad volunteered in his soft voice.

"It's one o'clock in the morning, or near enough," Kid Flash groaned, his stomach making the loudest noises.

"Too bad our baddies didn't have a little more thought to how hungry we'd be after kicking their butts!" Speedy said, rubbing his stomach as it answered the Speedster's in some unknown alien stomach monster code.

"I know where we can go," Robin said, eyes lighting up. "There's a diner up on the highway, the one the truckers use."

"Yes, but we were told not to go attracting too much attention, and if we go eat in costume, we will," Wondergirl protested, even though her own stomach was restless and she really wished she had brought more cheese and bread from the Island.

Robin looked around at each of his friends, then went to his room. He brought out five hats, and several pairs of fake glasses, as well as hair spray, gel, and brushes. Speedy lit up, and raced off to his room, bringing back his coat and two jackets he had left here. Kid Flash added two more, and then the five kids divided up supplies. When they reconvened, not one was in costume, and none of them could really see what they all truly looked like.

"What would B say?" Speedy asked once they had made it to the diner, receiving a few looks from the others before they focused on Robin.

"I'll call it a practice in disguise, and he'll leave it at that," Robin said with a grin under his horn-rimmed glasses and hair that kept falling in his eyes now.

Wondergirl and Aqualad laughed, with Kid Flash too busy eating french fries, but at least none of them were hungry any longer. This could even get to be a habit, if bad guys insisted on attacking when they were low on food at their hangout.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo," Logan said as he entered, carrying a bag in one hand, his ridiculous hat on his head, that rancher's jacket that smelled faintly of the outdoors, and looking like he missed his stogie already. Jubilee's eyes lit up to see him though, and that was enough to make him settle into the chair beside her. These kids...they kept wrapping their fingers around his heart and refusing to let go. Kitty, Rogue..now Jubilee had all made softies of him.

"Logan!" She pushed, slow and careful to sit up more fully. She then took the bag as he held it out, finding the latest teen mags and a hand-held game in it, with extra cartridges when she got tired of the Tetris in it already.

"So, you're down one appendix," he said.

"Kind of makes me wish I was more like you, so I could just go home. But Jean made it safe for me here," she added.

"She would." Logan shrugged a little. "And if you were like me, you might get appendicitis twenty times instead of once," he teased.

"Nah, you never get sick at all," she replied.

"Yeah, there is that." He settled back in the chair to keep her company for a while. It wasn't even just because she was in a normal hospital, he told himself, though that had him paranoid. 

It was because Jubilee was his latest kid to teach, and he was always at her mercy when it came to making her happy.


End file.
